Tezuka's JournalDiary
by XxDarkEyesxX
Summary: When Tezuka starts keeping a journal, which is really just a diary, it somehow leads him to do the chicken dance. Now how did that happen? TezukaOOC  Oneshot


Summary: When Tezuka starts keeping a journel, which is actually just a diary, it somehow leads to him chicken dancing. Oneshot.

Warnings: Tezuka OOC. Fuji OOC and Inui OOC at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka's journal(diary)<strong>

Tezuka walked into his neat room carrying a new navy book. He slowly sat down in his chair and put the book onto the desk in front. He then sighed and grabbed a pen and opened the book. He started to write:

_14__th__ May_

_Today, my mother, gave me a journal, to write in. She says that I don't talk much so I need a journel. I find it a bother to write but I will try my best. It is now getting late, I shall go to sleep, and continue writing tomorrow. Yudan sezu ni Ikou._

He closed the book and looking tired, he went to bed.

-Next Day-

Tennis practice had finished and Tezuka returned home. After his usual routine, he walked into his room and put his tennis bag down on the floor. He walked to his desk, sat down, and opened the drawer at the side of his desk. He then took out a pen and the navy book and started to write:

_15__th__ May_

_Today was a normal day. School was normal and tennis practice was also normal. I tried my best in tennis practice.  
>Yudan sezu ni Ikou.<em>

Looking satisfied at what he had written, Tezuka closed the book and returned both the pen and the journal back into the drawer. He then took out his homework and started finishing it.

-Next Day-

Like the day before, Tezuka returned home after tennis practice and did his normal routine. He soon walked into his room and took out his journal and a pen and started to write:

_16__th__ May_

_Today was a normal day. School was normal, tennis practice was normal. I tried my best in tennis practice.  
>Yudan sezu ni Ikou.<em>

Suddenly Tezuka gasped. He realized that his journel entry was exactly the same as the previous entry, written the day before.  
>Deciding that he didn't want replica entries, he thought for a moment, before he stood up and walked to his bookself to take out a yellow CD. The stoic buchou of the Seigaku Tennis Team then placed it into his CD player which was on the corner of his desk. He pressed the play button and walked to the center of the room.<p>

The Music started playing and…

Tezuka started doing the chicken dance.

He formed beaks with his thumbs and fingers and open and closed them four times.  
>He then flapped his arms four times.<br>And wiggled side to side four times.  
>Then clapped four times.<br>He repeated these steps until he heard the swing like music.  
>Tezuka then started skipping around in a circle, since he had no partner, until the swing music stopped.<br>He then resumed the steps before, and danced until the music ended.

Tezuka then took the CD out of the player and put it back into it's case, before thanking Fuji silently. He placed the case onto his bookshelf, back into its former place, and sat down in his seat at the desk. Tezuka opened his journal again and started to write:

_16__th__ May_

_Today was a normal day. School was normal, tennis practice was normal. I tried my best in tennis practice.  
>After my normal routine, I did the chicken dance along with the chicken dance music which Fuji gave me recently. I must thank him. The Chicken Dance was really fun.<br>Yudan Sezu ni Ikou._

Tezuka put his pen down and looked at what he had written. He smiled. The chicken dance was indeed really fun.

And so, Tezuka thought that maybe writing in a journel wasn't so bad after all. Especially when it made you do more interesting and fun things.

-Omake/Epilogue-

Ever since Fuji gave Tezuka the Chicken Dance Music CD, he and Inui had formed an alliance, and had installed camera's into Tezuka's room. Inui had watched the tapes in hope that he would be able to collect more data and Fuji watched them just for blackmail. Not long after, Fuji and Inui had realized that Tezuka did the same things over and over again. Much like a routine.

Both Fuji and Inui were about to uninstall the camera's( after all they were not stalkers*cough* *cough* ….Inui….. and Tezuka did indeed need his privacy), when on the 14th of May, they saw that Tezuka had started keeping a diary. They had zoomed in on what he had written and decided that they would leave the camera's where they were.

The next day they had read what Tezuka had written in his diary to discover that their Buchou was really a man of few words, even when writing.

But on the 16th of May, both Fuji and Inui had one big shock. They had both expected Tezuka to once again write something short in his diary, and that was what they got. Except, this time, after he had written his short paragraph, Tezuka had gasped. And then he had put the CD Fuji had given him and started doing the Chicken Dance. While watching this, Inui had been staring wide-eyed at the screen, except with his glasses you couldn't see his eyes, before he quickly opened his data book and began scribbling furiously. Meanwhile, after Fuji experienced a shock and had opened his eyes, he closed them again and began chuckling.

At the end of the dance, they had read his diary and discovered that Tezuka had a hidden childish personality, that thought the chicken dance was fun. Soon after, both Seigaku regulars had a copy of the hilarious dance, and were thinking of ways to blackmail Tezuka. They both laughed evilly, and started to emit a dark, evil, sadistic aura.

-Owari/The End-

* * *

><p>-<em>Yudan sezu ni Ikou: Meaning something along the lines of ' Don't get your guard down and go'<em>_  
><em>

_ -Buchou: Meaning Captain. So in this case, Tezuka the Captain of the Seigaku tennis team. _

XxDarkEyesxX~: This is one long Oneshot. Probably only to me though. There are heaps of longer oneshots, but this is practically the longest story I've ever written. Sigh~ Even the epilogue was so long. But really it was funny thinking that both Fuji and Inui had seen Tezuka dance, and have a copy of it too. Anyways~ I apologise for any mistakes in the story, whether it was grammar or spelling. I did check over it, and redid some of it, but I'm pretty sure I may have missed some mistakes, and I'm honestly not bothered to recheck it. Also some of my sentences may not make sense so I also apologise for that, and also my not-so-great writing skills. I just can't seem to write like some other people can, and my stories just seem to get more boring towards the end, or they may be that from the start. So if you have anything to say, please message me, or write it in a review. Hopefully, I can improve my writing skills.

Farewell for now~


End file.
